Suteki
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: He didn’t believe the one could be found. He never thought it to be true. Her grandfather made a grave mistake, and she takes his place to pay for the debt. Will she be the one?IxK Based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. The Beggining of the Tale

**Title: Suteki**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Summary: When a beauty and a monster meet, what becomes of it? Love? Hatred? Is it truly possible to fall for something like a beast? InuKag Based on Beauty and the Beast. **

**Part One: The Beginning of the Tale**

**-**

**(A/N yes I no sum1 has done a fic like this, I haven't read it though but I've been on a beauty and the beast kick lately.)**

Kagome was fifteen-year-old girl who didn't have very much, only her grandfather, older sister, Kikyo, and her two younger siblings, Souta and Rin.

Kagome's family used to be rich, but after her mother died things started to run downhill, Grandfather lost his job as a merchant, and then because of having no money no one wanted to marry her elder sister, Kikyo.

Kikyo was two years older than Kagome was. Though she was pretty, people didn't think she was as pretty as Kagome was. Kikyo was though full of greed and wanted nothing but riches. 'The good life' as she would usually say. Kikyo would always criticize her sister because all she ever wanted to do was read.

Souta, her younger brother was twelve years old. The only boy that her mother bore. Souta got along really well, with Kagome. He would help her out with anything if she needed it. Souta often sold eggs, just so the family could get some money.

Rin was the youngest of the family, although she loved all her siblings equally, she could be a brat at times. Rin was only three when mother died, but that was two years ago. Rin often liked to play outside where it was nice and bright, she had always liked bright colors, it made her happy.

It was nighttime and Kagome had to read inside in the poorly made hut that was outside of the village. It was such a chilly night so she stayed close to the fire. Her old blue kimono was getting dirty but she didn't care, she was too interested in her book.

"Is that all you ever do?" snorted her sister Kikyo.

Kagome looked up at her sister, "At least I can read."

Kikyo put a pale hand to her chest, "Now why would _I _need to read. I'm too beautiful."

Kagome just shook her head at her foolish sister and just went on reading.

Grandfather walked into the hut and cleared his throat. Everybody's attention averted to him. "I've got some news."

"What is it, Grampy?" asked Rin, tugging on his blue pant leg.

Grandfather patted her head, "I've got a merchant job, tomorrow I leave for another village, and I won't be back for a couple of days."

"does this mean we will be rich again!" Asked Kikyo excitedly.

"Possibly,"

"Will we be able to get me a new toy, Grampy?" asked the little Rin.

"Sure, little one." Grandfather said with a wrinkly smile.

"Yay," Squealed Rin. Kagome smiled softly, happy for her little sister's happiness.

Kagome patted her Grandfather's arm, "If you're happy, I am happy, Grandfather."

"I am."

**-**

**Next Morning**

Grandfather was all packed up and ready to go. Kagome bowed down to him, "Please be careful, Grandfather. Make good choices."

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'm an old man."

Kagome smiled at her Grandfather.

Kikyo walked over to Grandfather, "Could you get me a beautiful gold kimono, Grandfather?"

"I'll try my best." He said.

"Don't forget about my toy!" pouted Rin.

"I won't," said Grandfather tenderly, "Anything you would like Souta?"

Souta though for a moment, "If you can, a hammer."

Grandfather nodded, and looked over to Kagome, "Kagome dear, what do you want?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't need anything Grandfather."

"Oh, Kagome just pick something!" Grandfather told her.

She thought for a moment, all eyes were on her, "If you ever come upon a rose, please bring it back for me." Kagome knew very well it was very hard to get a rose, it was from the main land, and was not naturally from here, only some of the richest of people had them.

Grandfather smile tenderly at his second grandchild, "I'll try my very best."

Kikyo gave a nasty look to her sister. "Humph!" and she stalked back off into the hut.

"May fortune and luck be with you." Kagome bowed.

"Arigatou." And grandfather left.

**-**

**In a Castle **

Harsh golden eyes watched the 'outside world'. He hated every one bit about it. His furry silver ear tweaked at the sound of his 'maid'. "What is it Sango?" he growled.

The maid, 'Sango' bowed. "Yajuu, would you like anything to eat?" **(A/N Yajuu beast) **

"No,"

"As you wish Yajuu." Sango left the room, leaving her master in peace.

The Yajuu stared at his hideous claws, he looked at them with such disgust, he tucked them into his haori sleeve.

**-**

**Author's corner: Well here I am with another fic. For some reason I'm on this Beauty and the Beast kick. So ya. And no, I haven't read the other fic that has the beauty and beast. I hope it's different. I thought it was a pretty good intro. AND BTW u mite notice I will kinda take things from the original and some things from the disney movie.**

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie **


	2. Give Me Your Granddaughter

**Title: Suteki**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Summary: When a beauty and a monster meet, what becomes of it? Love? Hatred? Is it truly possible to fall for something like a beast? InuKag Based on Beauty and the Beast.**

**Part Two: Give Me Your Granddaughter**

**-**

Kagome was sitting in her hut, making stew for her siblings. Kagome was always the one making the food, (if they had any), Kikyo thought she was too beautiful to do anything to stressful, as cooking and cleaning. They were very fortunate today because Souta had sold enough eggs to be able to buy rice, from the village nearby.

"How's that rice coming, Nee-chan?" asked Souta.

Kagome smiled at her little brother, "Well, it does seem like it will come out well. I'm just hoping that there is enough for us." Kagome stirred the rice a little bit more.

"So…" said Kikyo, "Is my meal almost done, you can't let such a beautiful girl as me starve can you?"

"…" Souta could only look at his self-absorbed sister.

"No, Kikyo I cannot. I can't let anybody in our family starve." Said Kagome casually as she finished making the rice.

"Hmph!" Kikyo rudely took her bowl from her sister's hand.

**-**

**With Grandfather**

Grandfather didn't know where he was anymore. It was raining so hard he couldn't even see anything. And he was beginning to catch a cold. Grandfather decided that maybe he should just keep going into the direction he was.

He saw a light. He moved his horse a little bit closer, he saw a castle. **(A/N it's like the style of that castle that sobunga took over mind u. changes the way u think doesn't it?) **

"A castle?" questioned Grandfather. He hugged himself, though his hakama wasn't giving him any warmth. _'If I don't get inside somewhere soon I will never be able to see my grandchildren again.' _

Grandfather quickly moved to the castle, he was afraid he would get hypothermia if he didn't. "I hope the lord of the manor is such one that is giving and gracious." He hoped.

He noticed a stable and tied his horse there. He noticed that the castle was up high, rocks and boulders decorated the side of the high ground. It had taken him quite awhile to get up the steps; he was of such old age.

Grandfather poked his head inside the manor, "Hello? Is any one here?" He walked in, warm. "May I stay here? Just for one night, if it's not too much to ask?"

No answer.

'_Why haven't I get an answer?' _The wise but old man thought.

Grandfather walked around the castle, looking for anyone. But he found no one. _'I must get some sleep, I am to hope that they won't mind.' _He walked near the nearest room to him, "I see no shadow, so this room must be unoccupied," he slid open the door. "My goodness." In the room, there was a sleeping mat, but there were also riches. Gold, jewels, jade, and many other things, that the old one had never seen before in his entire life as being a merchant.

Even the floor beneath him seemed to be detailed, with gold. Finally, slumber over came him, and he got nesceled in the unoccupied mat.

**-**

Grandfather felt warm morning sunlight shining down on his face. He shielded his eyes to see where the light was coming from, "Oh, someone must've opened the window…" Then he noticed that some one had laid out a fresh new hakama and robes for him. "I shall take it that no one really minds that I am here."

When Grandfather finished putting on his new clothes he decided to explore the outside of the castle.

It was such a beautiful morning, the great sun shone so brightly over the tops of trees; the plants were wet with dew and rain and squirrels were collecting nuts. "Such a glorious morning," Grandfather breathed.

He saw many things he had never seen before, "These must be from the land beyond the vast sea." Referring to the flowers he had never seen before.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw them. He saw roses, "Kagome, my granddaughter."

Grandfather walked over to the brushes, and brushes of fresh roses. Though, there were mostly red ones there were many other colors; pinks, yellows, whites and even lavenders. He started to pick some, one of each color; he didn't even care whether or not the thorns made his hands bleed, _'For my granddaughter.' _

"What the hell are you doing, you old hag!" roared a terrifying voice from behind him.

Grandfather was pushed to his back, "I meant no harm, I swear!" he said, he did not get to see the face of the one who pushed him.

"I let you into MY castle, and let you sleep, hell, I even have my servants leave you a clean pair of clothing! And what do you do; you go and STEAL my roses, which are very valuable to me!" his amber eyes gave a fierce look to the old man.

Grandfather saw his face, terrifying, he hand long silver hair, large canine like teeth, dog-like ears atop his head, and vicious amber eyes that stared down at him. _'He's to kill me, isn't he?' _

"For this, you shall be my slave, and it won't be pleasant."

He finally got the courage to speak, "Lord, I honestly meant no harm to you or your roses, wh-when I had left from home, my granddaughter requested, if I could do get her a rose."

"Don't call me lord, I don't take kindness too well, call me Yajuu." The yajuu's eyebrow rose, "So you have a granddaughter?"

All the old man could do was nod.

"I shall make you a deal old man," he tucked his hands into his haori sleeves, "I can spare you, as long as you give me your granddaughter or you can just be my slave, like

I had said. I will give you three months to decide and if I do not get either one of you, I will kill you and her, and anyone else in your family."

Grandfather nodded in fright, "H-hai, Yajuu."

Yajuu frowned, "Be gone."

Grandfather got to his feet as quickly as he could, he rushed to the stables where he had left his horse. "Yah!"

**-**

**With the Family**

"Nee-chan," said a sleepy Rin to Kagome.

"Hai, Rin." Kagome didn't really get a chance to look at her sister because she was putting out the fire.

"When will Grampy come back?" the little one hugged her faded kimono around close to her.

Kagome stroked her sister's ebony hair, "He will come back soon, go back to sleep, cuddle up with Souta and you shall be warm for the night."

"Un." Rin crawled over to her brother and peacefully went to sleep.

Kagome looked over her family, despite all their flaws and faults she cared for them all dearly, even Kikyo. "Rest well, everyone." She lightly whispered.

**-**

The next morning came fast, Kagome as usual was the first one up. She started to make breakfast, nothing much, just some fish that Souta had caught some days ago that she salted to have for later.

All of a sudden, Grandfather came in...

**-**

**Author's corner: Sorry this came out soooooooooooooooooooo late. So much was going on. I was busy with homework, I had to work on some of my other fics, went to slumber parties, yadda-yadda, etc. You know that thing called life, that old chestnut. Well I hope you liked!**

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	3. I Shall Sacrifice Myself

**Title: Suteki**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Summary: When a beauty and a monster meet, what becomes of it? Love? Hatred? Is it truly possible to fall for something like a beast? InuKag Based on Beauty and the Beast.**

**Part Three: I Shall Sacrifice Myself**

**-**

Kagome rushed to Grandfather who was now collapsed to the ground. "Grandfather!" she gasped.

Now everybody in the hut was fully awake surrounding their grandfather. "Grampy!" whimpered the little one, Rin.

"Shut up Rin! Grandfather, why do you have a new hakama, did you get me a new kimono?" said the greedy Kikyo.

Kagome gave a look to her elder sister. "Grandfather, are you okay? What happened?"

Grandfather lifted up his head, weekly he said, "Last night, it was raining badly, that I needed shelter- I had found a castle." Everyone nodded, "A-and no one had answered me, so I went in, and I found a room to sleep in."

"Then what happened Grandfather?" asked Souta.

Grandfather coughed a bit, "When I had awoken early this morning, I saw a fresh, clean pair of clothing, I figured I was welcomed. And then I decided to go outside, and I saw roses, Kagome, I saw roses all different colors, it was magnificent!"

"…" Kagome decided it was best not to say anything; she had no clue to where this was going, what did roses have to do with any with this?

A terrifying look was exposed onto Grandfather's face, "Then Yajuu…"

Now, everyone was utterly confused, "Yajuu…" muttered Kagome. "By what do you mean by 'Yajuu', Grandfather?"

"The lord of the castle…" replied Grandfather.

"Yajuu? Is that the Lord's name?" Kagome asked, helping her grandfather into a nice sitting position.

"No, not that I am to believe. He just calls himself that."

"Who in their right mind would call themselves such a thing!" said an astonished Kikyo.

"Well," Grandfather paused, "He was sort of monstrous, he had long silver hair, intense amber eyes, dog-like ears, and sharp fangs and claws!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "Is that really true Grampy?" asked a frightened Rin.

"Hai. It is."

"But- what happened?" Kagome asked.

"He got furious when I was getting a rose for you. Yajuu had said something about the roses being oh so valuable to him. He told me that I had to be his slave, but when I told him that I did not mean any harm because I was getting my granddaughter a rose. And then he told me either me or my granddaughter; and if he was to get neither of us he would kill all of us." Grandfather explained.

"Well I won't go to such a place!" Kikyo announced.

"That's scary! I do not want to go at all, too!" said a scared Rin holding onto Souta's arm.

"I can go and kill Yajuu!" said a determined Souta.

"No," said Kagome, "I shall go, Grandfather. Because of me, you would of never gotten into danger by getting a rose. So I'll sacrifice myself, for the family."

Everybody just gawked at her, Kagome was really that selfless. Kikyo was the first to speak, "Well, better you than me Imouto." **(A/N Kikyo is being catty, she called Kagome, "little sister".)**

"Nee-chan, no!" cried Souta and Rin said in unison.

"No, Kagome." Grandfather said sternly, "I'm old, and soon I shall die anyway, so why sacrifice your life for your old grandfather?"

Kagome faintly smiled at her grandfather, "Because, I care for you, and I will do anything for my family's happiness and wellbeing, even if it was to risk my own."

"Kagome, I beg you not to go. Yajuu is a frightful one." Begged her elderly grandfather.

"I'll be able to take care of myself, and maybe if I am lucky he won't do any harm to me and be able to come back home. And besides, who would support the family?" Kagome chuckled a bit, "I doubt I will be that missed, so why not me to go?"

"Oh, Kagome, are you certain?" Grandfather asked

"Hai, that I am."

**-**

**Yajuu**

"You did what, Yajuu?" asked his maid, Sango.

"Told the old man to either give me his life or his granddaughter's." the amber eyed beast said.

"Don't you believe that to be a bit rash, Yajuu?" asked the monk of the castle, Miroku.

"Feh, who cares, he was being a thief and now you he is paying for his bad deed." He didn't even look at the other two as he spoke his words.

"Yajuu, if the old man does give his granddaughter, do think she could be the _one_?" asked a hopeful Sango.

Yajuu looked back at his maid, "No, no one could EVER love someone like me. Look at me, who would even want to get close to me?"

"Well, the girl might like dog ears." Said Miroku with a nervous look on his face.

**WHAP!**

The monk of the manor was now rubbing on the newly formed bump on his head.

"As I said; no one would ever be able to love someone like me." The Yajuu said still not looking at the two behind him.

The monk and the maid left, "What the hell kind of a curses is this! No one could ever love someone like me, not in this form."

**-**

"Sango, dear, do you think if the man gives up his granddaughter that's he really might be the _one_?" Miroku asked as they were in the tearoom.

Sango looked at the man she secretly loved, " Honestly, I do not know, Houshi-sama."

"Un."

**-**

**In the village with Kagome and Souta**

"Nee-san." Said Souta.

"Hai, Souta." Kagome said, she was watching as some of the people in the village were laughing and having fun.

"Why do you give your life for us, we are not that much of a perfect family, father left us, mother died and all we have is an old grandfather who is sure to die soon, and yet, you still are willing to give up your happiness for such a poor family."

Kagome smiled in a sort of melancholy way, "I love my family dearly, even for our flaws and faults Souta, I am only human, I would do anything in my power just to help out the ones I care for. And if being prisoner to a beast is what I will have to do, so be it."

"Kagome, Nee-san, you must have the most kindest hear of all." Souta told his sister in admiration.

"Arigatou. Even though I doubt I have the most purist heart," Kagome bit her lip, "Come on we have got to get home before Grandfather gets too worried about us."

"Un!"

"Now where do think you are going Kagome!" said a voice stopping Kagome and younger brother in their tracks.

Souta sighed. "Ohayo, Kouga." Kagome said nicely as she bowed down.

"Hello, Kouga." Said Souta dryly.

Kouga completely ignored him and went right on talking with his sister, "I haven't seen you around much my dear Kagome, how are things?"

"Fine, I have just been working a lot I guess." Explained the ebony headed beauty.

Kouga frowned, "Beautiful people as yourself, should not work."

Kagome slightly smiled, the man who she was talking to was only two years older than her, he had long black hair that was up in a ponytail, with large but narrow aquatic eyes. The man also wore a green and gold hakama, we can just say he was one of the few richer ones of the village. "Arigatou, for the flattery, Kouga. But whether, ugly or beautiful, in order live we must work."

Kouga smirked, "If you were to be with me, none of that what you said would be true."

Frowning to herself at Kouga's cockiness, "Right now, Kouga, I am happy with my life, and if you would kindly excuse me and my brother, we need to get home."

As those two were walking away, not so nice things were going through the man's mind, _'Oh don't worry my lovely dear Kagome. You will be much happier with me, even if I have to force you to!'_

**-**

**Author's Corner: Okay maybe not the longest or greatest chapter, but life. Mehz well next chapter "Yajuu" and Kagome will meet! And BTW can anybody come up with a better summary for me, something that might get pplz attention better? Thx **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	4. When a Beauty and a Beast Meet

**Title: Suteki**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**New Summary: He didn't believe the one could be found. He never thought it to be true. Her grandfather made a grave mistake, and she takes his place to pay for the debt. Will she be the one to break the curse? IxK Based on Beauty and the Beast.**

**Original Summary: When a beauty and a monster meet, what becomes of it? Love? Hatred? Is it truly possible to fall for something like a beast? InuKag Based on Beauty and the Beast.**

**Part Four: When a Beauty and a Beast Meet**

**-**

Kagome was packing some of the belongings she owned; tomorrow she would be leaving for the Yajuu. Though, it didn't take her long to pack everything, since she was poor, she took much pride to her things, like the stuff her mother left for her. She still had a jade butterfly pin, which her mother would always wear in her wavy hair, she remembered how much Kagome, as a little girl would favor the pin.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?" asked her little brother Souta.

"Packing." She replied not looking at him.

"Why are you even going?"

"I must go. I am obligated, if it weren't for my silly request Grandfather wouldn't have even gotten in trouble with the Yajuu. So for the protection for the family, I am to sacrifice myself." Explained Kagome tying her sack.

"…" Souta didn't say anything, he knew his sister was a wonderful selfless person and wanted what was best for her family, but he didn't want to see her go.

"Oh, packing up, Imouto?" asked Kikyo.

"Hai, Kikyo." Said Kagome.

"Kagome, why don't you and Rin go to the stream and bathe, before it gets too dark." Grandfather suggested, "I don't think Yajuu, would want you filthy." There was a slight sadness to his voice.

"Un," nodded Kagome as she took her baby sister's hand, "Let's go, Rin."

Rin smiled sweetly, "Hai!"

**-**

When it was time to call it a night everyone got snuggled up in the over sized beaten up mat. Everybody had to cram themselves close to eachother in order to stay warm and semi-comfortable. It ran through Kagome's mind that this would be the last night that she would have to sleep like this with her family, _'As much as I hate this, I will miss this…' _

**.:Dream:.**

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" said a very happy little Kagome. _

"_Hai, koishii." Said a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. **(A/N since this is like old japan lets just say kag's mom had Kikyo the first born when she was 17 and Kagome is 7 rite here making it 8 years after kikyo's birth…) **_

_Kagome sat down in the grass in front of her mother, "Will I be as pretty as you when I'm older, Okaa-san?" _

"_Now, why do you say I am pretty?" asked her mother, who's name was Akemi, the name suited the woman well, meaning bright and beautiful. _

"_Because you are Okaa-san! Everyone says so, especially Otou-san and some of the village people." Explained the young Kagome, her shoulder length raven hair blowing in the breeze. _

"_Then yes, my dear Kagome. You will become as beautiful as me, infact, you shall grow to become even more beautiful than me, because of how beautiful your spirit is." Her mother gave her a sweet tender smile. _

"_You really think so, Okaa-san?" asked a excited Kagome. _

"_Un, yes I do. And you will marry a man with handsome golden amber eyes." Akemi was stroking her daughter's hair._

"_Golden amber eyes?" said Kagome with a confused look on her adorable face, "I've never heard of someone with such colored eyes…"_

"_With your such beauty, you will!" and with that she poked her daughter's small button nose. _

_Unfortunately soon after that Akemi died…_

**.:End of Dream:.**

There were beams of light shining through the fifteen-year-old's eyelids. _'Morning… already.' _Kagome slowly sat up, only Grandfather was up, he was lighting the fire. "Ohayo, Grandfather."

"Kagome, after breakfast we shall leave. The sooner the better." Grandfather told her.

"Hai, the sooner the better…"

**-**

Breakfast had been very quiet, no one could really smile, except for Kikyo, but she kept to herself.

When it was time for Kagome and Grandfather to leave, it was very hard.

"Kagome, Nee-chan, don't go!" said Souta, hugging his sister tight.

"I have to, I promise I'll try to come back someday." Tears were finally coming out of her eyes.

"But what if Yajuu eats you, Imouto?" asked Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Said Grandfather, his old voice threatening.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't leave me! It's no fun without you!" sobbed a little Rin; she was tugging at Kagome's kimono.

"Shhh, Rin, Souta will be here to play with when I'm gone. Please don't cry." Cooed Kagome to her baby sister.

"Let's go Kagome, before it gets to the point where you cannot leave." Grandfather got on his horse; there really was no emotion in his voice.

"Un, bye minna, I'll miss you!" Kagome gave her younger sibling one more hug and got behind Grandfather on the horse.

Silent tears traveled on Kagome's face as she got farther and farther away from her siblings. "I'm going to miss them."

"I know you will, Kagome. It's not too late for me to go instead, you have a life way ahead of you, I'm an old man, I'll be sure to die within a few years." Grandfather told to Kagome, honest in all the words he spoke.

"No, I am going to go through with this as I have promised, I got you into the trouble of getting a stupid rose and now I'm going to pay the price for it." Kagome's tone was dull and sad.

"Kagome—"

"No, Grandfather." She interrupted.

A lot of the trip was in pregnant silence, neither of the two could think of what to say, it was all too hard.

Grandfather broke the silence, "We're getting close."

Kagome finally got nervous, scared. Was this really the end of her life? To comfort herself she hummed an old tune her mother would sing to her when she was younger. Though, Kagome had forgotten the words she perfectly remembered the tune and the name. The tune was called "Dearest". **(A/N if any of you no me I am in love the song dearest which is sung by Ayumi Hamasaki and is the 3rd ending song, this is the 2nd time I have used this song in a fic. Yep, call it obsession.)**

"Singing that old tune again?" asked Grandfather.

"Hai, it brings me comfort and it also reminds me of Okaa-san." Kagome continued to hum the pretty tune.

"Your mother was a pretty one. I remember everyday that someone would always ask me, 'May I marry your beautiful daughter?'. But your mother would always tell your Grandmother and I that she would only marry for love, and the one she would love would have to have a beautiful spirit. And then one day she met your father, Kazuki. They fell for eachother so quickly, your mother claimed that he had the most beautiful spirit that she had ever encountered." Grandfather explained.

Kagome's pretty face was twisted with confusion, "If he had such a beautiful spirit then why did he leave us?"

Grandfather coughed, "Kazuki left for the protection of all of you. Someone had been after him, out of jealousy, they were angry because he had married Akemi, your mother. And so your father left so none of you would get hurt." Grandfather's voice saddened, "But unfortunately it pained your mother all too much, and within a few months after having Rin, she died of sadness and weakness…"

One lone crystal like tear glided down Kagome's face, "I miss her."

The old man sighed, "So do I. I remember Akemi would always tell me that you had your father's spirit, and I would tell her that you had her beauty as well."

Kagome smiled, "What did Okaa-san say about Kikyo, Souta and Rin?"

"She said Souta would have the bravery of Kazuki and Rin would have a bright spirit." Grandfather said.

"And what about Kikyo?"

"I forgot what she said about Kikyo, I'm an old man, I tend to forget things." He spoke quickly.

All the fifteen-year-old could do was star at the back of her grandfather.

"We're just about there." The horse now was going slower.

"Oh." Her nervousness came right back. She tried humming _Dearest _again but nothing eased her nervousness.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Hai, I'm fine." She lied. _'Act brave, and everything will be fine.' _She told herself, she straightened her shoulders and breathed in deeply.

When they came to the castle grounds Kagome thought she was going to faint but she kept staying strong.

"Kagome, can you get off the horse? I need to put it in the stable, dear." Grandfather asked.

Kagome nodded her head and slowly slid of the horses back. She noticed that there were actually other horses at the stable. _'Do other people live with Yajuu too?' _

"Kagome," Grandfather's voice took her out of her useless thoughts. "We must go inside." Kagome wanted to cry when she saw his face, it looked so pained and sad, Kagome felt guilty. But here at this place she shouldn't, she couldn't, she had to look as brave as she could for any chance of getting back to her family.

They walked slowly together to the castle entrance; this castle was the biggest thing Kagome had ever seen. "Big, isn't it?" asked Grandfather.

"Hai, very big." Said Kagome agreeing with her grandfather.

When Kagome and the old man reached the castle entrance someone greeted them. It wasn't the Yajuu, but it appeared to be a monk, he had violet-blue eyes. _'I have never seen anyone with such color eyes! I have only seen brown!' _The monk had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back; he wore purple and black robes. "Is this your granddaughter; the one who had requested the rose?"

"Hai." Said Grandfather, looking ashamed with himself.

Though, it was barely visible, the monk had a small smile on his face. "Come in, the both of you." The monk led them in.

They stopped in a hall way not too far from the entrance, "If you would kindly wait here, Sango should be getting our master." Said the so far nameless monk.

'_I wonder who Sango is… It sounds like a girl's name.' _Kagome thought to herself as she silently examined the castle.

Then she saw him, Yajuu. Though, he didn't seem as monstrous as Grandfather told her he was. He kind of looked like a man but not. He had long silver hair, claws, and dog-ears on the top of his head. Yajuu was also wearing a red haori and hakama.

Yajuu looked over the girl. She was beautiful he had to admit, but he doubted that she would be the one to break his curse. "So old man, you decided to give up your granddaughter?"

The girl poke instead of the old man, "No, he didn't force me. I decided to come. If it wasn't for me—"

Yajuu interrupted her very rudely, "Okay I get it. You came here by your own free will. Now say good-bye to your grandfather so he can leave."

'_Rude and impatient.' _"Grandfather!" she hugged him tightly.

"Kagome, please be strong." Said Grandfather.

"I'll see you and the others again, I promise. So don't be passing away on me okay? Promise?" sobbed Kagome.

Grandfather stroked the girl's hair, "Yakusoku, yakusoku…"

"Tell them… I love them, and I'll miss you Grandfather." She whispered.

"I will, I will miss you dearly my little Kagome." The old man uttered.

"Okay, time for you to go old man." Yajuu said, a frown plastered on his face.

Kagome and her grandfather slowly let go of eachother, the monk led Grandfather to the stables.

"Sango, I want you to give the girl a proper bath and get her a new kimono." And with that Yajuu walked away.

"Hai, I am sorry about my master's rudeness. My name is Sango." Said the woman, she had long dark brunette hair that was in a low loose ponytail, the woman also had brown eyes, she wore a kimono that had different shades of purple with a green apron.

"My name is Kagome." Her voice was quiet.

"I'm truly sorry about all this, but I'll try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible." Said Sango leading Kagome to a room.

"It's fine, I did come her by choice. So I would have no right to complain." Replied Kagome.

"You are kind hearted, Kagome." Said Sango, catching Kagome off guard.

"Arigatou…"

"If I were in your position, I would probably have my grandfather go." Sango explained.

"Ah. I just did it in order of the protection of my family." Kagome said the smallest smile on her face.

"Oh. Are you the eldest?" asked Sango.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I have an older sister Kikyo. But she wouldn't of done this, she likes to think of herself as a princess or something. But I have two other siblings that are younger than me named Souta and Rin."

"I used to have a brother, but he died after birth, my parents also died." Said Sango.

"I'm sorry to hear, my father left us and my mother died…"

"Well, we're here." Sango, slid open a door to a steamy room wear there was hot spring.

Kagome blinked, "How did you get a hot spring in the castle?"

Sango sighed, "I guess they built this room around the hot spring… I wouldn't know because that was hundreds of years ago."

"Oh."

"Just leave your clothes by the door, when you are finished cleaning up call me and I'll bring in your new kimono. Also there are herbs to clean yourself with." Sango left.

"Kagome walked into the humid room, and slipped of her old dirty kimono. She let her self get into the water, she flinched, _'Hot! I'm usually used to bathing in the stream.' _She moved a little bit to try to get used to the water, but that only made it worse. "Ow."

She quickly got the herb cream, which was on a wooden plate. It smelled good. Kagome took a little bit and rubbed into her hair. She also lathered some of it onto her skin, but there wasn't that much of the herb cream. After awhile Kagome just decided to soak, it wasn't very often that she got to bathe. **(A/N ok ppl think of the time period here…) **

Kagome slowly stood up and carefully got out of the spring. "Sango! I'm done…" Kagome saw that there was a folded up drying cloth and covered herself with it. **(A/n because of the time period I'm not using towel) **

Sango came in with a white and blue silk kimono and put it near the door and took her Kagome's old kimono, "Kagome I'll be right out here, so when your done just come and meet me."

"Okay." Kagome, rung out her long black hair and dried herself off the best she could with the cloth.

Kagome picked up the new kimono. It was silk, something Kagome never felt before. Only the rich had silk, because silk was imported from the land of which she believed was called China. She slipped in on; being careful she didn't want to ruin the delicate material.

The fifteen-year-old also noticed that there was a hair ribbon that matched. She twisted her still wet hair into a bun and tied the ribbon to hold it. She walked out of the room to Sango.

**-**

**Author's corner: Don't expect anymore chapters this long. Just be lucky I had a lot to explain… or maybe I have too much detail.T.T;; in any case happy long chappie! Heh… Um the next chapter is "Escape". **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


End file.
